A WillxOz story
by Ozbert Fangirl
Summary: Oz wants to finish reading his book but William wants to play!...I think we all know who is going to win in the end! *wink* Rated M for smut, just a short and sweet little smut scene! R


**A WillxOz story**

* * *

**Yet another request from my good friend LovelyDemon! She wanted yet another WillxOz, and again, she wanted an uke Oz! Girl is crazy for an Uke Oz! XD I can never say no to Yaoi and the woman really loves this couple! She said she loved it as much as she loved Ozbert! XD That right there, is fucking saying something people! XD Lol, well, anyways, this is just like my last WillxOz story but with some fluff (if you can call it that) and sucky William humor mixed with the smut like last time cause i'm like that XD**

**Enjoy and please be kind in reviews!**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts nor any of the characters just my OCs...Like a certain *glances around* red-headed devil...*runs and hides somewhere***

* * *

Oz was used to it.

"And then that bastard had the nerve to tell _me-"_

He was used to having to sit through William's rampage of bitching about things.

"Who the bloody hell does something like that?!"

His bitching about other people's bitching, his whining about other people's whining, and his complaints about other's complaints.

"I swear if I ever see that bloody bastard again I'll-"

But again, he was used to it, and never once has he ever rejected William's desperate need to vent to someone. Not that he would ever admit to desperately needing to vent to someone, Oz knew he was childish like that; not that he would ever tell that to his face lest he'd want to start dodging fists.

"I'll kick his stupid ass! I swear I will!"

So this time wasn't any different from any other time. Oz was so used to it by now that he was seated comfortably on his small couch he had in his room; cross-legged and reading a novel of Holy Knight and seeming glued to it while his lover was ranting endlessly about this and that. He was listening, he was! Well, sort of, he was kinda drifting in and out and he was sure William could tell even when Oz did perk up from his book from time to time to give a nod, or his own two cents or something. But then again, William never seemed to say anything about it so Oz was sure he didn't mind- Or just didn't care for that matter; and he just kept on ranting till he was out of steam and collapse somewhere.

"Ugh! I hate people! Especially retarded-ass people like him!" William finally roared for the last time and Oz could tell he was done and out of steam when he took a peek from his book to see him breathing a bit heavily, face a bit flushed and sweaty making some loose red strands of his hair stick to his forehead and dangle in his eyes. Which made him have to run a hand through his hair - quite sexily might he add- messing it up and taking it out of the loose pony tail that it was in; Oz's second favorite hairstyle of Williams'. He then made a tsking sound at this and quickly fixed his hair, loosely tying it with a dark green ribbon once again and, Oz guessed he was a bit too hot and sweaty that he decided to loosen his tie and unbutton the first few buttons on his white button-down shirt revealing his slightly pale nicely toned chest that made Oz's eye zoom in at the revealed skin unconsciously.

But William seemed to notice it out of the corner of his eyes, his lovers staring at him, his eyes glued to his chest and couldn't help the small smirk that formed because he knew the thoughts that were running through Oz's mind at that moment. But the moment Oz's eyes met William's he quickly averted them back to his book he should've been so engrossed in instead of...Ogling his boyfriend.

Oz tried to make it seem like he was glued to his book instead of the red-head when he casually strolled over to him by the couch. He tried to act natural and not flinch when William collapsed on the couch beside him-Or to be more exact, he landed kinda _on _him, his head lying on his stomach, and his legs dangled over the edge of the couch. Oz felt his stomach do flips nervously, and his cheeks heat up at the unexpected action. Just _what _was William doing?!

He decided to voice this question to his lover, "Will?" He called him and William looked up at him with a sleepiness clear in his dark green hues. "Hm?" He hummed in response. Oz lowered his book a bit past his nose, "What are you doing?" He asked and what he got was the typical William roll of the eyes that he always got when William decided his questions were stupid. "What does it look like genius?" He asked and when Oz didn't answer with words but with 'the look' which William called it; The narrowed eyes that shined with warning, the peach colored lips that would turn down into a frown but at the same time form a rather cute pout (It was adorable, everything about his blonde lover was but he wouldn't dare voice it...Well maybe on rare occasions), he gave a sigh of slight defeat, "I'm tired stupid, I want to rest." He said re-closing his eyes.

Oz almost wanted to say 'If you're tired then go lie on the bed.' but bit his lip to restrain himself. William wasn't really all that touchy, it was usually Oz who would start to be affectionate even though he was actually a naturally shy person about touching as well. And when Oz was in the affectionate mood and manages to get William to return the affection, he'd hold Oz or do whatever Oz wanted him to (Hold his hand, cuddle with him, or just share some light kisses). But then there were the seemingly rare times when William was the one to start these moments, it actually caught him off guard when he did, like now. The way he would wordlessly wrap his arms around him without warning or reason, it made his heart skyrocket and his face heat up to a boiling point. (Maybe because that was just how William communicated, how he told Oz how he truly felt about him; wordless, soundless gestures that may seem simple, or small but said a thousands things to Oz)

William let out a quiet groan, lazily stretching on Oz before collapsing again, sprawled out on him even more with a satisfied sigh. Oz tensed up a bit because of it but didn't say anything or try to move himself. Not that Will would let him move or even listen to him if he were to say something, the red-head was stubborn so Oz didn't move a single muscle, he stayed perfectly still, staring at the top of William's head. As minutes passed, Oz found himself relaxing with William's warm body on top of him.

So now relaxed, it allowed him to go back to his book and continue reading. As time went on, he even found himself petting his head; lightly playing with loose red strands of hair, leaving his head every so often to turn the page of his book.

* * *

"Neh, neh, Oscar-samaaaa~ Where is Young Oz-kun~" Break chimed, sitting at the table that was littered with different kinds of delicious treats that would make the mouth water. He was in the parlor room along with Oscar, Gilbert, Lucille, Alice and his mistress; seated at the able with him were his mistress - sipping elegantly on some Jasmine tea and Alice-kun who was stuffing her face with food of course. Gilbert was seated on the love seat with Lucille, holding her hand and speaking to her in a hushed loving tongue (made Break wanna gag) and out on the porch was Oscar-sama smoking.

Oscar lifted his head at the question, directing his line of vision to inside the house to look at Break, "Ah, Oz? Well, he should be in his room." he answered. Break picked up his fork that had a piece of yummy cake on it and shoved it in his mouth with a satisfied hum, "Now why would he lock himself in his room all by himself when he has company~?"

Sharon set down her tea cup gentle on the small tea saucer to smile gentle at Break, "Oh well, he is not 'all by himself', I believe William-san is with him." She said and this made Break smirk though he hid it behind his sleeve, "Oh, Young Willy is with him now?"

"Yeah, stupid red-head messing with _my _manservant without my permission! Some nerve!" Alice growled hotly before shoving two small cakes in her mouth at once and then got a light but firm scolding from Sharon about being 'unladylike'. Break gave a small hum before sliding out of his seat, now it was Gilbert who took a turn to say something, turning away from his beloved to cast the clown a suspicious glare. "What are you up to Break?"

Break gave Raven a seemingly innocent smile but the glint in his eyes said otherwise, "Oh i'm just going to check up on our little Willy and little Ozzie." He said as he stride his way to the hallway door. Gilbert raised a brow, a bit worried for his master now that Break was deciding to go mess them, "Why?"

Break paused, raising his sleeve to hide the grin that was forming, "Because...Something interesting always happens when those two are alone together," and left the room without another word.

* * *

"-Ah, Will-!" Oz flinched when William started to shift on him, moving downward. Now he was awkwardly at his waist, well, it was awkward for Oz anyways; With Williams head being on his hip and arms slightly wrapped around his legs. It was distracting Oz from his book that he was close to finishing. Especially when he felt his slender fingers tickle up his thigh going inside his shorts, caressing his inner thigh and...Oh...**Oh!**

Oz's face lit up in flames when he realized the hidden message behind the suggestive touch and he had to stop himself from giving an embarrassing squeak. He coughed to try and cover up and the grip he had on his book tightened a bit, "Umh, Will," He glanced down at his lover who didn't seem to be paying attention to him at the moment, "I...Actually wanna finish this book." He said

"Finish it later." Was what William responded monotonously and it made Oz wanna face-palm himself because he actually expected that kind of response. So he gave a sigh, "I don't _want _to finish it later," he urged, "I want to finish it now before we...We Uhm...Ya...Know," he muttered bashfully hiding his face behind his book as his cheeks grew redder. There was a rather long pause - Well, at least it felt that way to Oz- that Oz, for a moment, thought William was angry until he heard him give a...Rather unexpected response.

"Fine. Go ahead and finish your book."

Oz peeked from his book to stare at him with wide eyes. Did William just...He did, didn't he?! Putting aside sex in favor of him finishing his favorite book?!

Oz swallowed thickly out of...What exactly? Fear? Okay, maybe a little bit but this was a pretty good reason to be scared...At least a little bit. _Was _William angry? He didn't look angry, his tone didn't sound angry either...It actually sounded like he had...Realized something...But what?

"Really?" Oz hesitantly asked, did he really want to find out? Maybe he should make a run for it...

William gave a nod, fingers slowly dragging out of his shorts, with a bored expression on his face.

"If you promise you'll play with me afterwards." He said and with much suspicion Oz nodded, "Sure..." Ah! He had a bad feeling about this...

And as if to prove his suspicion right, William's bored expression turned into dark mischief, "I'll just play by myself for now." He said his fingers finding Oz's crotch and placed his palm directly on it firmly making Oz give a sharp gasp.

* * *

"Ne Emily~ What do you think we'll find them doing this time?" Break asked his doll, that was always perched on his shoulder, as he walked down the hallway towards Oz's room.

"The same thing we _always _catch them doing together!" Emily cackled and Break laughed along with her, "Yes, you are right~!" He hummed and then grinned, "I wonder who'll top this time~"

"My money is on Oz-kun~!" Emily chirped

* * *

"Mm-! W-Will!" Oz shrieked his face turning a dark shade of red. Why? Because William was fondling him through his shorts and it was driving him crazy. "What is it love~?" William purred innocently, Oz glared down at him, "You said you wouldn't do this!" William grinned, "I said I'd let you read..." "Yes!" Oz choked a bit when William gave a small squeeze, "So," William's grin turned into a smirk, "Go ahead and read."

He glanced back down at his handiwork, seeing Oz was half-hard through his shorts, he gave a lick of his lips. A hungry glint in his eyes as he lowered himself to the bulge and licked roughly at the cloth making Oz give a strangled moan that he tried to muffle by shoving his face into his book. Will chuckled at that reaction and to tease his lover even more, he gave a few more rough licks to it before swallowing the covered bulge into mouth. Oz gave another shriek at the sudden action, and couldn't help but wiggle when William begun to massage him with his lips and tongue.

"Ooh~Will..." Oz panted, Oz arched his back causing the book to fall from face onto the ground but Oz didn't even seem to notice or care because of the treatment he was getting. His hands immediately flew to William's head, burying his hands into his hair undoing it from its loose ponytail (He liked it when his hair was down anyways...It was sexier). William noticed that Oz was ignoring his book in favor of rocking into his mouth and grinned victoriously, looks like Oz decided he was going to play with him after all~!

William released Oz, now he was fully hard and shivered at the needy whimper Oz let out. "Don't worry love~We're not done playing yet~" He cooed using his teeth to unbutton and unzip his shorts and then pulled them down to his ankles and yanked them off to throw them somewhere and he did the same thing to his underwear leaving him bare from the waist-down. William eyed his hard member that was standing proud and tall for him to see, and chuckled at the sight of Oz's embarrassed but needy expression. That's how he liked his little Ozzie, needy, willing, and bare *wink*~!

William reached for Oz's member, wrapping his hands around the slick organ, he begun to slowly pump his need making Oz arch his back at the wonderful sensation. William cocked his head to the side, "Hmm, I thought you wanted to finish your book," he teased the head of his cock with a finger, smearing pre-cum all over it and loving the long loud moan his blonde lover gave. William continued, "Don't you wanna know how the story ends? You can't know unless you finish, right~?" He lowered himself to his weeping cock to give the head a little lick, tasting the slightly salty taste of Oz's cum.

"W-William..." Oz panted not even caring about the stupid book, he wanted to William to stop teasing him! "Please..." He begged giving him the best puppy-dog pout he could muster to reel him in, and it seemed to have worked when he felt Williams perfect lips wrap around the head of his cock. He threw his head back and gave an even louder moan.

William sucked on the head, running his tongue over it and swallowing the pre-cum that came out before slowly moving downward, swallowing more and more of him. He felt Oz run his hands into his head and tightly grip his hair to try and keep his head firmly on his cock, which he didn't mind really. "Ah-! Will!" Oz moaned bucking up when William started to bob his head, this time though, William didn't care to pin his hips down to keep him from bucking; the red-head didn't seem to have gag-reflexes when it came to this. He let him thrust in and out of his mouth; first slowly and then he begun to speed up and William bobbed his head in time with his thrusts, all the while massaging the shaft and tip roughly with his tongue and giving moans himself to create pleasurable vibrations.

Oz could feel his orgasm coming fast and speed up his thrusts wanting to finish. "Hah! Ah...Uh...Will...I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" Oz arched his back as a flash of white concealed his vision and waves of pleasure washed over him as he came hard into his lovers mouth. William swallowed everything, not wasting a single drop before releasing him with a 'pop'. "Mmm~" William hummed seeming satisfied. Oz collapsed on the couch, panting heavily and sweaty and satisfied; covering his flushed sweaty face with one arm, "Dammit..." He cursed under his breath.

William licked his lips and sat up, "Well, that was fun," He bite his lip to keep from laughing when Oz peeked to glare at him, William glanced down at the forgotten book, "You still wanna finish that?" he asked pointing at it. Oz glanced down at it as well for a few seconds then looked away with an upset pout, and said a bit childishly with his arms crossed, "Now I don't want to anymore!" And this time, William did laugh.

Neither of them noticing the secret observer that had been watching from the crack in the door.

* * *

Break straightened from his hunched position near the door and covered his mouth to keep the laugh in. "My, my~" He hummed turning on his heel to make his way down the hall back to the parlor before he was discovered. "That was most certainly an interesting sight~ Wonder what the others would say if they knew about this?" he whispered to himself deviously. Emily cackled by his side, "That the brat is being plowed by little Willy!"

"Now now Emily, let's not be vulgar~" Break playfully scolded but then grinned, "And it looks like I won the bet...Looks like our little Ozzie is the uke."

* * *

**XD *nervous laugh* ** **How was this? Did it seem rushed? :T Sorry if it did ^_^' I hope you enjoyed it everyone, especially you Lovelydemon! XD **

**My little William is a cock-whore! XD HAH! lol I was gonna do Oz sucking William Off buuuuut...William is more of the cock-whore XD Maybe next time~! **

**Review!**


End file.
